


Pitiful Children

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is done, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Parenting, Bittersweet, Crying, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, No Suicide Tho, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: Adrien is trapped in a never ending cavalcade of dark pathways...when will he find his way around them?





	Pitiful Children

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been posting in a while now, so I made this. YAY!

Adrien shook his head, trying to shake away the dark thoughts tearing away at his mind little by little. He sat in the corner - one of the many in his unnaturally large room- bundled in only his body heat and clothes. It was cold, freezing in fact, winter having come upon them a month before. And so had Christmas- a time once celebrated. And so had loneliness. Not that it ever had to actually creep up on him since he seemed to be feeling it most of the time, besides at school, but even then he couldn't be free. Not like he wanted to be. His giant windows were open, a soft, almost comforting breeze soared throughout the room. Nevertheless, it brought back memories of those times when Adrien felt like he had a purpose, and it brought cold. Such beautiful things. Snowflakes all having their own cosmetic. Every one of them different. The beauty always struck him profoundly. Not anymore. Never again. How come Adrien felt like he was some cliche popular teenage boy who had everything he wanted and all of the girls? He couldn't even get Ladybug to love him. No. All of it- lies. He had what his father wanted. Only that. Nobody seemed to care about Adrien's opinion. You think he wants to be crowded by everyone and yet feeling as if he was soulless at the same time? Why couldn't people just have a little common sense? How do they even make it through the day?

He had thought about suicide. Probably more than twice already. But will he do it? Maybe. Maybe he would. It would be easy to take the low road, wouldn't it? One mistake. One. One thing can cause his downfall. He chucked sourly at how it all would go down- the many scenarios popping into his consciousness. Nobody loved him anyway. His father took all of his freedoms away. He had been lectured multiple times about what was proper and what wasn't goodness knows how many times. He hadn't done anything wrong, he kept saying to himself. He had followed orders. He had been his father's servant. And not his son...the realization stung. 

Gabriel didn't care that he'd literally helped create Adrien. No. He just wanted another pitiful little servant who would do anything to please him. He was power crazy, craving more by the second. Each time he saw someone cower he would smile brightly like someone had given him a present. Those were the only times he really did smile genuinely besides those very few directed at his actual son! His father was crazy! Was he crazy?! He didn't know. He could be crazy, but he couldn't judge himself. If anyone would know he's crazy it would be a doctor because you can't know if you're crazy or no- he was overthinking. He needed to stop. But he couldn't. He let the darkness overwhelm his system before he even realized it was Hawkmoth prying at his mind, trying to get him to cave in. He fought hard. For once in his lifetime, he actually won. It didn't feel as good as it should feel. The emotions swirled in the back of his mind, still. These feelings along with the akuma would just keep coming back. He grabbed the bug harshly and let out a sob. So, he sat in his corner, crying silently, holding a crushed black butterfly gently. What had he done? What had he let himself do? He always used his destruction for good, not evil. Oh, how the tables had turned. Just one moment in time he wish he could take back among others. One.

Even if he tried repeating the mantra that he was fine in his head, he couldn't deny that he wasn't fine whatsoever. And like most things, he didn't know if he ever would truly understand why the world was so cruel to him and in such an ill manner, too. And just before he went to the bathroom to wash his tear-streaked face, he swore he heard descending footsteps outside of his bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge. My writing is a little rusty and the sentences are worded weirdly. If you have any suggestions to change some, I'll do so gladly. Hope you like it. Comment and kudos. Thanks!
> 
> (AND YES THE TITLE IS A REFERENCE TO BMC
> 
> lets save the pitiful children! WOAH!)


End file.
